peelfandomcom-20200213-history
31 July 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-07-31 ; Comments *This was Peel's first show since learning of the death of former producer and friend John Walters. *The previous evening, John, Sheila, Thomas and Flossie had gone out for a meal in Bury St Edmunds and had purchased "a bottle of cheap house champagne to toast Walters because we felt that that's what he would have approved of our doing." *Introducing the last song in the show, John poignantly reveals that Walters had planned to play Roy Harper's song at some point during Peel's funeral service. Session *Lift To Experience, #1 (repeat). Recorded 2001-04-15. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Ken Colyer's Jazzmen: 'If I Ever Cease To Love (7")' (Tempo) :(JP: 'That was Ken Colyer and his Jazzmen from an EP that I bought when I was 14 years old. John Walters, who produced this programme for more than 20 years and who died the night before last, bought the same EP.') *Joseph Nothing: Exoticmanwalking (LP - Tigerbeat6 Inc.) Tigerbeat6 *Beenie Man: Dog Like We (single) Young Blood *Lift To Experience: With The World Behind (session) *Chris C: Freefall (Andy Farley remix) (12") Mohawk *Earl Bostic & His Orchestra: Always (78) Vogue Pig's Big 78 *Skep: Bingo ('Bingo' EP) Dockrad *Green Pajamas: Dreams of Rhonda (7") Earworm :(JP: 'For those people who said that perhaps I should not have done tonight's programme, I think he would have thought it was a bit weedy of me not to do it.') *Panoptica: El Chivero de Tepatoche (LP - Panoptica 1234) Certificate 18 *Lift To Experience: The Ground So Soft (session) *DJ Pulse: Static (Modern Living - A Collection of Beats, Rhymes & Basslines EP) Hardleaders *Miss Black America: Human Punk (EP - Adrenaline Junkie Class-A Mentalist) Repeat *Tompaulin: My Life As A Car Crash (EP - Vet Sounds) Fierce Panda *Bhundu Boys: title not given (LP - The Shed Sessions) Sadza *Von Bondies: Lack of Communication (LP - Lack of Communication) Sympathy for the Record Industry *Lift To Experience: Just As Was Told (session) *Kaotic Spacial Rhythms: Thrash (LP - 430 West Presents Detroit Calling) *Mickey General: Never Lose Your Joy (single) Immortal Reggae Music *Camera Obscura: Eighties Fan (7") Andmoresound *James Ruskin: In the Shadows (LP - Into Submission) Tresor *Rolling Stones: Have You See Your Mother, Baby, Standing In The Shadow? (single) *Lift To Experience: Falling From Cloud 9 (session) *Pulseprogramming: Will You Ever Have Enough Light (LP - Pulseprogramming) Aesthetics :(JP: 'I have to say that I always expected that John Walters, despite his illness, to outlive me because he was absolutely determined be at my funeral in order to deliver the eulogy which would have been enormously long, very funny and I suspect would have reflected a great deal of credit on him and not nearly so much on me. One of the things that he was determined to do was to play, at some stage of the ceremony, Roy Harper's "When an Old Cricketer Leaves the Crease" . I'm sorry that you didn't have the much longer innings you deserved, old pal.') *Roy Harper: When An Old Cricketer Leaves The Crease (LP-HQ) (Harvest) :(JP: 'Goodnight to him and goodnight to you.') Files ;Name *1) 2001-07-31 John Peel.mp3 *2) John Peel's first show after the death of John Walters ;Length *1) 2:00:11 *2) 0:02:41 ;Other *1) Many thanks to... *2) Compilation of extracts from the first show John Peel did after the death of his producer for 22 years, John Walters. 31st July 2001 ;Available * 1) John Peel Torrent Compilation 10 of 17 (2001) * 1) Youtube * 2) YouTube Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category: Available online